MI LINDO REGALO 1 parte
by Palato hooves dj
Summary: 2 amigos de toda la vida se vuelven a encontrar pero cosas malas pasaran en la aldea pony sigue las desventuras de Palato DJ y Derpy hooves


**Mi lindo regalo**

Hola como están, muy bien verdad yo no porque estoy apunto de pasar a otra vida porque digo esto pues todo comenzó.

Un día en ecuestria yo era un pony aventurero , no me quedaba en un lugar por mucho tiempo y porque pase a esa ciudad es que quería saludar a una amiga, bueno empecé a buscarla por todas partes pero me acorde de que ella estaba en un loquero la razón por la que estaba ay ella era desconocida , pase al hospital mental , y pregunte por ella , ellos rigieron que ella salió el 29 de junio del 2010, tanto tiempo me fui no podría creerlo , bueno al los enfermeros les pregunte que si sabían donde estaba ella, no obtuve respuesta alguna, me Salí de ay y empezó a buscarla por todos lados, en mi búsqueda me encontré con una pizarra y avía muchos fotos de desaparecidos , casi la mayoría de desaparecidos eran del bosque , no le di importancia , seguí con mi búsqueda nada conseguí , asta que le pregunte a una pony hermosa llamada .applejack ella me dijo:

Applejack: hola amigo que buscas a qui

Yo: a una amiga mía, te puedo mostrar su foto

Applejack toma la foto

Applejack: a es ella, murió a se 10 días

Yo: no puede ser me llamo y me dijo que quería verme

Applejack: pero yo conozco a una pony que se parece a ella, ve al bosque mi amiga vive ay

Después de la información que me dio le di las gracias y me fui, me dirigí al bosque con un miedo de esos que te orinas pero me arme de valor y me seguí adentrando.

Cada vez mas a dentro olía a carne de poni muerta, en un momento que sentía algo en mis patas avía un ojo de poni, era de color morado como el mío, me asuste que grite con todas mis fuerzas. asta por lo lejos vi a una poni de color gris gritando por ayuda , ella estaba en un árbol boca abajo, me arme de valor y me dirigí a salvarla, llegue a ella la baje del árbol ,el di mi chaleco y le pregunte que paso, ella con una mirada perdida no me dijo nada ,estaba muy cansada parecía que corría de algo que la alcanzaba , y dios me dio asco cuando le mire la espalda no tenia alas solo tenia los huesos y la venas ay , la cosa que le hiso eso sabia que medicina , al finar la lleve a la casa del bosque la acosté, pasaron las horas , no salí tenia miedo de que me hicieran lo mismo, por suerte avía un teléfono llame y me contesto mi maestra de vuelo.

Hola…a me escucha

Yo: claro oiga llame a la policía, tengo a un poni mal herido

¿Don…d…e e…tan?

Yo: en el bosque rápido

Después ya no escuche nada solo sonidos que tenían un mensaje que era para mí el mensaje decía: te amo, te amo, tú me amas, tengo un regalo para ti, esa pony de hablo por un rato me dijo porque hablaba con Gilda, yo asustado dije: que te importa mira llama mejor al hospital para qué vengan y traigan una ambulancia perra me lo quieres robar

En eso se escucho que a mi maestra la azotaban en un escritorio y de nuevo la voz contesto

Voz: te amo, te amo, jamás me vas a alejar de ti, mi amor

Yo con valentía le dije

Yo:qu,,,i,,,e,,n eres tu

Voz tu amor de toda la vida, me amas

Yo: ni siquiera te conozco

Voz: CLARO AMOR

Voz: ya para esto

Voz: y que haces con esas perras ay

Yo: cuales perras

Voz las que están a tu lado

En eso me di la vuelta y ay estaba eran como 5 mujeres, les dige que asían aquí, ellas contestaron

Nosotras somos la unidad de recate y venimos por ti y por derpy

yo me asuste mas y dije ,están locas ella las va a matar , la que vive a qui las matara y a mi ,en eso la voz ya no contesto, me dio miedo porque donde estaba hablando ella , era muy cercas donde estamos , enseguida les dige que levante a mal herida y que nos largábamos de hay , al momento de salir vi una sombra que se dirigía a la casa seré la puerta y le dije a todas a la otra puerta , pero fue la peor idea al abrirla la sombra atrapo a una de las 5 , como se llamaba rareza o algo haci ,me fije por la ventana para ver si escapo pero no la sombra, la azotaba contra el suelo su cabeza asta que ella le salió baba blanca, y la apuñalo y le saco un ojo, me dio asco , esa cosa quería entra pero no deje que pasara eso unas de ellas abrió la puerta y salió corriendo creo que era twilingh , y la sombra con una pistola le dio un tiro y a ella le saco la mitad de su piel, buscábamos una salida asta que olimos un gas que salía de la ventilación nos dio sueño

paso un rato y despertamos colgados de de las orejas como unos ganchos de pescar, en eso bajaba algo me dio miedo intente rebanarme las orejas me no pude, pero bajo la sombra, era una pony de cabello rosa, bajo y dijo

Voz: hola amor a ya veo que todos vinieron a nuestra boda

Yo: esta loca, no te conozco

En eso ella sacón un machete y se acercaba a applejack, yo de miedo le decía, maldita perra dejarla a ella no te hiso nada déjalas ir y me casare contigo, ella con la cara dijo que no la apuñalo estuvo ay por 20 minutos, le corto de la cintura para abajo y se acerco a mi y dijo

Voz: la amas a ella, pues si la amas dale un hijo

Yo: puta loca esta muerta, como quieres que se lo haga dime

Voz: muerta o no lo vas a hacer

Me puso el trozo que el corto y ya me obligo a tener (sexo) al terminar de verme con el trozo de pony ella se acerco a pinki y le dijo:

Voz: eey tu rosa amas a este pony

Ella con mirada asustada dijo no lo amo, ni lo conozco porfa déjame ir no le diré a nadie, la voz dijo: mentirosa tu lo amas, a quieres salir de aquí, ella dijo que si,

Voz si quieres salir de aquí dale amor a el,

pinki: como lo que le hicisteis

Voz: claro, dale amor

Entonces ella me iba a besar pero al momento de que ella se acerco yo le dije que corriera, para darle ventaja a pinki le tire a la voz el torso que ella le corto a la otra poni, cuando se lo tire se pego en la pared y se desmayo y lo hice para que corriera pinki, pero la voz tenia trampas y pinke callo en una de picos, ahora seguía dash pero no la logre ver la voz decía, a quien buscas esa pony azul a ella esta en una tina de acido, creo que ya se despertó en eso se escucharon unos gritos de ella, la poni asesina se arto de los gritos y de pronto salió corriendo con un machete a la habitación donde estaba ella y digo que la estaba apuñalando varias veces porque dash gritaba paso un buen rato y la asesina salió de ay y se acerco a mi ella estaba llena de sangre toda y me dijo.

Tú y yo estamos juntos para siempre. En eso derpri se le lanza y la tumba y la noqueo con una lámpara, de pronto derpri se desplomo en el suelo cuando paso eso la recogí, y Salí corriendo de ese lugar ahora estamos en una cueva esperando que no nos mate. Pasaron las horas y nadie venia ni pensé y Salí con derpri en mi espalda de aquella cueva me dirigí a el hospital de esa ciudad no pude estar de pie por mucho tiempo y me desplome ay en la entrada del hospital, desperté en una cama del hospital con todas mis extremidades atadas a la cama en el momento que vi donde estaba y con quien estaba me dio un miedo, estaba ella con todas las ponis que ella mato y en el techo del cuarto decía feliz cumple flutershy.

Yo: ¿pero que pasa aquí?... quitarme esto

Flutershy: no quiero, tu eres mi regalo cállate

Dash: espero que te guste

Twilingh: cuídalo bien, y otra cosa soy buena con la magia

Applejack: claro asta yo me la creí cuando me mato la cumpleañera

Rareza: claro ya mejoraste tu técnica

Twilingh; claro, y otra cosa que hacemos con derpy

Applejack: dámela, tengo que hacer sidra y no e conseguido sangre de poni para que le de ese sabor

Pinkie pie: la quiero tengo un pedido de cupckes

Dash: no dámela a mí para que la lleve a mi fábrica de arcoíris

Rareza: no dámela, tengo que hacer un vestido y su piel se ve muy hermosa

Yo: ¡callasen! locas, no maten a derpy

Flutershy: ey me puedo quedar con los 2

Todas digiero que si, de pronto ella se acerco a mi y dijo ay mi regalo serás feliz conmigo y con tu compañera de juegos, haci pase toda mi vida en un sótano con derpy , nosotros 2 planeamos varios escapes pero resultaron fallidos estamos esperando el día que nos saquen de aquí hemos visto demonios en este sótano hemos visto que guarda ella en en este sótano pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
